


bless you

by seungkwannie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Humor, M/M, happy birthday mingyu bb love u ur doing amazing sweetie, sneezing??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungkwannie/pseuds/seungkwannie
Summary: laughing during sex is healthy, even it's bc your boyfriend sneezed on you while he was balls deep in your ass and that isnt so healthy





	

**Author's Note:**

> i said "hey gigi?? i wanna write a meanie drabble" and she gave me this prompt and i swear to god she's the best friend i'll ever have in my life this is so stupid but also my favorite thing ive written to date

Mingyu sliding into him never felt short of coming home. Wonwoo’s thighs were pressed back and his legs wrapped around Mingyu’s waist, ankles hooked in the small of his back. He whined a little when Mingyu pressed in all the way but didn’t give him the satisfaction of moving, instead leaning to brush Wonwoo’s hair out of his eyes and press a soft kiss to his lips.

“You feel so good,” Mingyu whispered, moving down to nose at Wonwoo’s jaw. He dropped more kisses there, wetter and with more teeth, and Wonwoo’s legs tightened around Mingyu’s waist. “You’re so good, baby.”

Wonwoo whined again, already so close to coming from the near-hour Mingyu had spent kissing all over his body, licking and biting and sucking every part from the bones of his ankles to the shells of his ears within an inch of his life. Whenever Wonwoo had tried to touch himself Mingyu smacked his hand away with a displeased noise before getting back to work. The worst of it was when Mingyu had him on his stomach, two lubed-up fingers and a warm tongue pressed in his ass, and Mingyu wouldn’t so much as let Wonwoo rub himself against the bed--Wonwoo did tell Mingyu, though, that if he kept going he was going to come way earlier than planned, and that’s what brought them to this point, another moment of sheer torture for Wonwoo.

But it was Mingyu’s birthday, so Wonwoo didn’t mind; even if it  _ wasn’t _ his birthday, Wonwoo didn’t think he would mind, not with the way Mingyu was holding him like he was the most precious thing on earth and whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

Wonwoo let out a shaky breath and wound his hands around Mingyu’s shoulders, clasping them together at the back of his neck. “Are you gonna fuck me any time soon?” He asked, not unkindly, making Mingyu laugh low and deep. The vibrations of it made Wonwoo keen.

“Be patient, would you?” Mingyu replied with a goofy smile on his face before he began to pull out until just his head was caught on Wonwoo’s rim before pushing back in, still far too slow for Wonwoo’s liking.

“I’ve been patient for  _ so long _ ,” Wonwoo groaned, moving his hands to thread his fingers in Mingyu’s hair to give it a gentle tug. Mingyu’s breath caught when he did, making Wonwoo smirk.

Mingyu stopped pressing sweet kisses over the column of Wonwoo’s neck to look his boyfriend in the eye. “You’re really lucky I love you so much,” he said, and Wonwoo didn’t have the breath left in him to say anything snarky back because Mingyu started fucking into him hard and fast.

“Oh,  _ fuck _ ,” Wonwoo groaned, squeezing his eyes shut and letting out a little moan every time Mingyu pressed into him. When he managed to peek his eyes open they locked with Mingyu’s, who bit on his lower lip in concentration as he shifted to get a better angle.

“You’re so pretty,” Mingyu said softly, bringing up a hand to cup Wonwoo’s cheek. His thumb brushed over his lips and when Wonwoo sucked it into his mouth, Mingyu let out a low groan. “Oh my god, how am I even alive right now.”

Wonwoo giggled around the finger in his mouth and let his eyes drift shut again as Mingyu’s thrusts slowed into something more of a reliable rhythm. He ran his tongue around it and nipped at the skin, relishing the way it made Mingyu whimper, hips stuttering. After a particularly loud gasp, though, his hips slammed into Wonwoo before stopping completely and he let out a sound that  _ Wonwoo prayed wasn’t what it sounded like _ .

There was a small mist across his face, and Wonwoo cringed so hard. Mingyu just sneezed on him.

He opened his eyes and sure enough, Mingyu was staring at him in horror, one hand covering his mouth. “Kim Mingyu,” Wonwoo said slowly, eyes closing again as he shook his head slowly. “Please get out of my ass, I don’t think I’ll ever be able  to come again.”

There was a moment of hesitation before Mingyu complied, easing out of Mingyu. Wonwoo sat up slowly, not even minding the empty feeling in his ass because what the  _ fuck _ just happened, and he reached for the bag of baby wipes that he left in his bedside drawer--ones that Mingyu had bet  _ Wonwoo would never get any use out of _ .

After wiping his face off, Wonwoo slid his eyes open enough to glare at Mingyu, who was sitting on the opposite corner of the bed, looking like a kicked puppy. He looked kind of ridiculous too, stark naked with a condom still wrapped around his softening cock, with a face so terrified of what Wonwoo was going to say that Wonwoo was halfway convinced Mingyu thought they were going to break up over this.

Wonwoo couldn’t help himself--he laughed. It bubbled out of him in giggles that shook his small frame, and Mingyu’s eyes shot up to stare at him with confusion. That only made Wonwoo laugh harder, though, and he hid his face in his hands as he did so.

“I’m so sorry,” Mingyu whined, crawling over to pry Wonwoo’s hands off of his face before kissing his palms. “I had no clue that was going to happen, I--”

Mingyu was cut off by Wonwoo letting out a loud cackle, the force of which making him grab at his stomach. “It’s okay,” he managed to get out. Wonwoo took a moment to collect himself, taking a few deep breaths and squeezing his eyes shut as he let out the last few, lingering giggles. “Baby,” he said seriously, trying to catch Mingyu’s attention. It worked, and his boyfriend looked up at him through his lashes from where he was still kissing apologetically all over Wonwoo’s hands. “It’s  _ okay _ . It was just sort of fuckin’ gross.”

That made Mingyu huff out a little laugh, and Wonwoo grinned at him. “Come up here and kiss me?” He asked, and Mingyu nodded.

He straddled Wonwoo’s lap and kissed him softly before pulling back and brushing his nose against Wonwoo’s. The intimacy of it made Wonwoo want to cry, and to keep from doing so he kissed Mingyu again, this time deeper but just as slow. They stayed like that for a while, sucking on each other’s lips and tongues and even clacking teeth a few painful times when they got a little eager, coaxing little noises of appreciation from each other.

“Doesn’t the mood have to be, like, automatically ruined after that?” Mingyu asked, a little confused when he felt Wonwoo’s cock twitch in interest against his thigh.

“Mm, not necessarily?” Was all Wonwoo came up with, cupping both sides of Mingyu’s face in his hands before letting their mouths slide together messily. When he pulled away again, he noticed the way Mingyu’s hair was mussed, and the way his spit-slick lips shone a bright and pretty pink. “I said all that, but...It’s  _ your _ birthday, after all.”

Mingyu groaned, crashing their lips together once again and slipping a hand down between the two of them. When he wrapped his hand around both of their cocks, Wonwoo saw stars.

**Author's Note:**

> wasnt that fuckin stupid,,,also hey im pretty new to the ao3 bits of the svt fandom my name is eri and im out here....doing my best....yeesh..


End file.
